Want and Need
by La Fuego
Summary: One wedding. One man. Two women in love with the groom. And a rooftop conversation between two very good friends.


**Title:** Want and Need  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Character/Pairing:** Kuchiki Rukia, Inoue Orihime; implied IchiHime  
**Rating:** G. This is as safe as it gets  
**Summary:** One wedding. One man. Two women in love with the groom. And a roof-top conversation between two friends.  
**Warnings: **None really. This is more of a conversation-fic than anything. Oh, and there's a pervading sort of sadness throughout the fic, so don't read if you're not in the mood for it.**  
Disclaimers:** Kubo Tite owns part of my soul (just for creating Hitsugaya Toushiro)... and he also owns all these characters I'm playing around with in this fic.  
**Author's Notes:** Everyone knows I'm more of a PoT girl than anything. But I've been re-watching my Bleach and episodes 115-116 insisted I write this fic. And so I did... in the hopes that my PoT muse would get jealous of my random Bleach muse and would finally get back to work and help me finish my PoT Vamp fic. *nods*

* * *

**Want and Need**

"So, you're getting married in one week's time," Rukia softly said with a faraway look in her purple eyes. She was sitting on the roof, her dark hair being toyed with by the late afternoon breeze, the bride-to-be sitting beside her.

"That's right," Inoue Orihime confirmed just as softly, her slate gray eyes seemingly firmly entranced by the dark oranges and pinks and purples of the sky as it prepared for the oncoming evening.

Silence descended upon the two women and for a while, it seemed as though neither of them were inclined to break it… until Orihime snatched her eyes away from the darkening sky and looked at the quietly regal young woman beside her. "Will you be okay?" she asked in an uncertain whisper.

Kuchiki Rukia threw a surprised sidelong gaze at the sweetly beautiful bride-to-be. Deep purple eyes studied the limpid pools of gray before them.

One heartbeat passed.

Two.

A painfully resigned smile, heartbreaking in its beauty, made its way to Rukia's lips. "I will be," she answered honestly.

"I'm sorry," the soft volume with which it was offered seemed a reflection of the inadequacy Orihime felt the apology had.

"Baka," Rukia chided with little heat to her tone. "There's nothing to apologize for. We both fell in love with the same man," she added with a careless shrug of her shoulders, "It happens."

Rukia reached out a hand and tucked a loose tendril of Orihime's strawberry blonde hair behind the latter's ear. "You're going to make such a beautiful bride." Rukia assured her friend. "Ichigo's really lucky."

Orihime caught Rukia's hand as it was retreating back. Intently studying the smaller hand held in hers, Orihime quietly declared the truth that they've both always known: "Kurosaki-kun _needs_ you."

A half-second of silence.

"That's true," the dark-haired shinigami acknowledged. To deny it and sugar-coat it would have only done a disservice to the brave young woman who held her hand.

"You always know just what to say to him. He turns to you and seeks you out for guidance when he feels at a loss. Whenever he gets discouraged or upset, you are the only one who can get through to him and get him back to normal," a wry smile made its way to Orihime's lips before she added, "With one whack to the head, you can get Kurosaki-kun's fighting spirit back up."

A small laugh, which sounded suspiciously like a soft snort than anything else, escaped Rukia.

"I could never do that. I could never be that one for him. I only ever make him worry about me," Orihime sadly said as a particularly strong gust of wind blew her hair away from her face.

"But Ichigo _wants_ you," Rukia returned as she retrieved her hand from her friend. Lightly, she nudged Orihime's chin to get the young woman to look her in the eyes. When Orihime did, Rukia firmly stated, "Ichigo _chose_ you. He swore to get stronger to protect you. He literally went through hell and slew demons to get you back. Don't you _ever_ demean your worth to him! Not even in comparison to me. Between the two of us, there was never even any contest."

"But you--" Orihime started, but was cut off when Rukia sternly shook her head and pressed a finger to the former's lips.

Orihime nodded in acquiescence and said no more.

One heartbeat passed.

Two.

Three.

"I'm sorry," Rukia whispered.

Orihime just looked questioningly at Rukia.

"Ichigo and I…" Rukia paused, unsure of how to go on from there. "Ichigo and I are friends… and in the future, he will probably need my help for something… and, uh…"

The strawberry blonde-haired woman understood and it was her turn to cut off her friend this time. "Hai, I know, Kuchiki-san."

"But you'll be married by then."

"I know."

"But we're just friends, you know. He'd never see me like _that_."

"I know."

"I won't do anything to hurt you or make you cry."

"I know."

"… I really do love him, you know," declared in barely even a whisper.

"… Hai, I know," acknowledged in soft sympathy.

Orihime bent her head and rested it on Rukia's delicately narrow shoulders. "Are you really going to be alright?"

Rukia raised a hand and gently patted the head that rested on her shoulder. "Congratulations on your upcoming nuptials," she said with quiet sincerity.

~Owari~  
La Fuego  
01/21/2009


End file.
